A Little Friendly Competition
by NaruLover53
Summary: Competition can often get ugly. Especially between friends. When a bet emerges who can lay a guy first Sakura is all for it. Until that 'guy' turns out to be her Ex-Sensei. Things defiantly take a turn for the down right sinful. One-Shot, KakashiXSakura (Rated M) Lemons!
**My very first KakashixSakrua fic! Now it is no secret that I am a die hard YamatoxSakura fan but I just loved the idea of playing around with this! After all they are my second favorite pairing.**

 **Again like all my works just a one-shot no plans to continue. "M" Rated, we all know this. I mean do I ever write anything else? Eh no. Sad but true. Oh well. On with the love!**

 **Thanks so much for the continuous support I've been on a bit of hiatus lately but I hopefully will be getting back into the swing of things and updating more regularly.**

 **Until the next story comes to life though, keep yourself occupied with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A Little Friendly Competition** _

"Helllooo? Sakura are you even listening to me?" Ino's obviously annoyed voice cut through Sakura's wondering train of thought like a knife.

"Yes, Ino." The pink haired medic sighed tiredly while stirring her still steaming cup of hazel colored tea.

The blonde flower keepers manicured nails tapped agitatedly on the oak surface of the round table separating the two of them. Her narrowed gaze glaring daggers at her clearly uninterested friend who sat slump shouldered and face in palm.

Why had she even bothered to invite the bubble gum hair colored bimbo with her for a coffee date if this was the attitude she was going to get?

"Is a little enthusiasm to much to ask for?" Ino asked agitatedly.

Sakura snorted loudly clearly giving away the insulted way she had absorbed her air headed friends words.

"Enthusiasm? You're lucky I'm still conscious!" She barked annoyingly. For the past hour she had done absolutely nothing but sit welded in the otherwise crowded coffee house watching strangers pass her by. While her supposed best friend went on and on and on about former dates and gossip she had experienced the last few days.

It was maddening!

"What is that suppose to mean?" The blonde medic asked totally oblivious to any wrong doing she might have committed.

"I mean! I am sick and tired of over hearing about you and your man hunting!" Sakura confessed whole heartedly. How many times had she done this to her? Dragged her to what was suppose to be a perfectly normal meeting between friends. Just to blab endlessly about her wannabe conquest!

Ino's naturally large eyes widen even further in disbelief! She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"You know it's the truth Ino. We do this every week, you pick out a guy you suddenly have a crush on! Flirt shamelessly with him until he inevitably ask you out for a date. That was doomed from the start! Or he ignores you altogether and you shrug it off as him being gay. Honestly, I'm sick of hearing it!" Sakura vented finally relaying what had been building in her chest for months now.

It felt damn good!

"Can we not just have a normal lunch for once?" She asked pleadingly.

Not bothering to hold back her sudden temper flare Ino slammed her still full coffee mug down aggressively on the polished table.

The slight impact holding enough force to rock Sakura in her heighten stool chair slightly.

"Well excuse me for actually having a love life! Billboard brow!" The narrow eyed blonde snapped angrily.

"When was the last time you got laid? Quite awhile Id guess? Considering how bitchy you are." She added with a quick glance of the pink haired medic across from her up and down.

Sakura rolled her eyes while taking a sip of her soothing tea.

"I could get any guy I want Ino. I just don't want one right now." Sakura corrected. She was in no rush to settle down with anyone. Missions and her work at the hospital currently took precedence in her life. The realm of dating just didn't seem that tempting at a time like this.

"Sure." Ino laughed dryly. Turning away from her smug friend with clear annoyance on her lightly makeuped face.

Maybe she wouldn't bore the billboard brow so easily. If she actually had something to contribute to the conversation every once in awhile.

But her love life was obviously as dull as her wardrobe. She wanted to snore just looking at her.

When was the last time she had gotten a guy to ask her out? Or even notice her? Ino's way might have been a little aggressive but at least she got results.

Maybe all Sakura needed was some motivation? And what better way to motivate her out of her dating slump then a little wager?

Beaming at the mere idea Ino straightened up her curved posture exuberant eyes scanning the vast crowd shifting by the two of them aimlessly.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is Haruno?" Ino asked with a wide and heavily glossed smile.

"Come again?" Sakura blinked from behind her tear mug.

"You think your so much more attractive to men than me? Prove it." She demanded leaning forward so just the two of them could hear the conversation.

Sakura put her porcelain mug down with a sigh.

She didn't like where this was going.

"Ill pick out one guy. Right here. Right now. The first one to get him to invite her back to his place wins." Ino smirked mischievously and confidant.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a sec! I'm not sleeping with a total stranger! Especially one you just happened picked out!" Sakura protested in a harsh whisper!

"You don't have to sleep with him idiot! Just get the invite!" Ino corrected.

"Ino-" Sakura began already thinking of about a dozen reasons why this was a bad idea!

"Look. The next single, relatively attractive man. Who walks through the front door we both go after." Ino offered glancing towards the revolving coffee house entranceway.

"And what's the prize of this stupid contest?" Sakura asked annoyance clear in her flatten tone.

Ino leaned back in her stool chair slowly. Huh. She hadn't thought about that. What good was a contest without a prize?

But what suited the both of them? It was so obvious!

"Alright. Not only will I not mention a single one of my dates to you again. But I will cover your shift at the hospital for three days?" Ino suggested. That sounded like an extremely generous offer to her. How could the pink haired medic resist?

Sakura tapped the rim of her tightly held mug while rolling over her options.

The offer definitely sounded tempting. But, she thought she could make the pot just a little bit more sweeter.

"Never mention a date to me again. And! You cover my shift at the hospital for a week." Sakura added strictly.

"One week!? That's-" Ino stammered sitting up straight in utter defiance.

"Its that or no deal!" Sakura stated sharply.

Ino huffed frustrated. Leave it to billboard brow to suck the fun out of a competition she created. But who cared? It wasn't like the jade eyed kunoichi had a prayers chance in hell of winning!

"Deal. But vice versa. You cover my shift, and when I win I get all the bragging rights I want about my conquering the opposite sex. And you have to listen!" Ino snickered.

"Fine." Sakura groaned.

"Then bring it on Haruno." Ino smirked wide and prideful. Oh the pink haired medic was in for it now.

Sakura met Ino's confidant stare with mirror like clarity. She was in no way going to lose to the flower keeper, in fact she was going to make her eat her words one bitter bite at a time.

Let the game begin.

Both girls straightening up their posture with a quick whip of their silken hair before with almost animal like ferocity turning their fixated gaze towards the rotating glass doors.

Only one question secretly burning between them.

Who was the lucky son of a bitch gonna be?

With a hard rotate of the spinning doors the first man came stepping through.

Sakura felt her throat dry and her eyes widen in horror. For the creature waddling into the café was of course the opposite sex, but also opposite almost everything else. Completely overweight, balding and in cloths that were obviously two small to occupy such a massive form.

Glancing towards Ino in sheer terror Sakura blinked in uncertainty.

" _She wouldn't_." Sakura thought but the hard cloud of doubt still lingered. With this much pride on the line, she didn't put anything past the blonde kunoichi.

Ino who obviously had taken in the same ghastly sight the jade eyed women to her side had, turned to her almost insulted.

"I said reasonably attractive Sakura!" Ino hissed angrily. What kind of girl did she take her for? Did the billboard brow think she just threw herself at any guy?

"Oh thank god." Sakura whispered under her breath.

Shaking off the relief she had just basked herself in the spinning once more of the door opposite to the room brought her back to reality all to quickly.

A women stepped through into the cramped coffee house, and at first it appeared Sakura had nothing to worry about. That was until the man standing behind the unknown woman came stepping through.

Sakura felt her breathe hitch in her throat to the point she was almost choking. Oh god, not him! Anyone but him!

Kakashi.

Ino practically gasped in utter excitement her exuberant eyes all but glittering at the luck that had just been thrown her way!

"Oh no no no no-" Sakura hissed gripping Ino's forearm tightly forcing the dumbstruck blonde to meet her now ducked gaze.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was now hiding if the silver haired ninja standing across the room really wanted to find her he could. But she did not want to be spotted in a situation like this!

"Oh yes!" Ino chimed happily in response. Her turquoise eyes wide with delight as she unapologetically ogled the oblivious ninja across the room.

"Ino! You cant be serious!? Kakashi? He's my teacher!" Sakura warned in denial. This was depraved even for her! And she had seen the flower keeper pull some pretty low stunts!

"Was your teacher! You haven't been his student in years!" Ino defended.

"He still Kakashi! I cant!" Sakura protested, sure it might have been true that she was no longer mentored by the copy ninja and hadn't been for years now, but that didn't mean anything! He had still been a pillar from her childhood, wasn't this crossing some sort of line? A very wrong, wrong, dirty line!

"Then you forfeit the contest right now." Ino grinned.

"Wait!" Sakura shot back. This was definitely something she knew would turn her stomach , but the mere idea of suffering endless lunches with the irritating smug blonde, would hurt worse.

"Come on Sakura. A little harmless flirting never hurt anybody right?" Ino prodded. She wasn't going to be the least bit upset if the pink haired medic quit while she was ahead.

But the thrill of victory after actually beating her best friend seemed so much more tempting.

"Says you," Sakura mumbled.

"Well if your not going to make the first move. I am! Get ready to lose!" The turquoise eyed flower keeper beamed rising to her feet and sauntering over towards the total unsuspecting silver haired ninja directly ahead.

Sakura instantly leapt from the table to follow, almost fearful what the brazen blonde might do when left alone to her own devices.

Even from Ino's shadow Sakura could clearly see the shop keeper adjusting her already tight fitting shirt until its already low riding neckline rested right at the apple of her cleavage.

Sakura felt her face flash a hard grimace, this was going to be more humiliating than she first thought!

"Sakura, Ino. I didn't know you two were here." Kakashi's husky voice cut through Sakura's frantic mind like a kunai until she realized she was left standing face to face with her ex-teacher. Ino planted firmly and uncomfortably tightly at her side.

"I know what a coincidence meeting up with you like this! Kakashi-sensei!" Ino chimed over enthusiastically while coiling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"You don't have to call me Sensei Ino. I was never your teacher, besides I'm a little old for that now." Kakashi chuckled politely.

"What are you talking about old? You're in perfect shape- I'd guess." Ino smirked mischievously letting her eyes roam over Kakashi's body unapologetically.

"T-Thank you Ino." Kakashi smirked behind his mask, a little intimidated by the hard leering the turquoise eyed kunoichi was currently giving him.

"Um what were you doing here anyways Kakashi? I didn't take you as a coffee drinker." Sakura interrupted dryly nudging Ino out of the way slightly.

"You're right about that. I was actually looking for Yamato. We were suppose to spar later today." Kakashi explained turning his attention to his former student.

"Oh I'd be happy to help!" Ino spouted happily. Causing Sakura to shoot her a disbelieving stare from the sharpen corner of her eye.

"Y-You would?" Kakashi questioned unsuspecting of the blondes eagerness.

Out of all the interactions he had with the flower keeper, it had strictly been mission related. And often enough he was grateful for it, seeing as the woman currently beaming at him had quite a reputation around the leaf.

A reputation he didn't care to repeat, but it was wise not to let his guard down around such a secret tigress.

"Of course! I've been stuck in the hospital so long I'm going stir-crazy! A little fresh air would do me a world of good! What time should we meet up?" She asked eagerly, not bothering to wait for Kakashi's acceptance of her blunt offer.

"Well uh-" Kakashi hesitated nervously.

"Hold on a second Ino!" Sakura interjected agitatedly.

"Oh Sakura! You don't mind covering the rest of my shift do you?" Ino smiled with almost believable sincerity towards her fuming friend.

Sakura's brows arched and her jade eyes narrowed angrily. Oh she was good.

"Actually I think Shizune can handle things without us." Sakura smiled back politely despite her internal struggle.

"Us?" Ino repeated with a suspicious blink.

"You were so right Ino. Getting out of the hospital for a little while does sound like a good idea. Not to mention I'm sure Kakashi would like to spar with someone a little more challenging." Sakura grinned sweetly, but the lingering gleam of smugness burned bright in her jade eyes.

"Sakura, you really don't have too! I'm sure Kakashi will have all he can handle with me-" Ino replied jokingly, her lips smiling but her eyes hard with aggravation.

"Oh I'm sure he would. But why don't we ask him?" Sakura suggested.

And instantly both beaming feminine glares were turned to the one ninja who currently felt more frightened where he stood then on a raging battle field.

"Um, I-" Kakashi swallowed hard his throat suddenly feeling dryer than normal.

"Can h-handle both of you." He finished with hidden fearful smile.

"Great! Then we will see you there! The training grounds about four?" Ino suggested sweetly. With a bat of her thick lashes that made the silver haired ninja's breath shallow in distrust.

"Sounds great. Now I have to go- do- do something." Kakashi stammered as he inched away from the still glaring kunoichi until he made an all to quick sprint for the nearest exit.

Not a second after Kakashi had vanished from sight Sakura spun to face the woman she questionably called her best friend.

"What was that about?" She hissed accusingly!

"What?" Ino asked irritatingly innocently.

"You practically threw yourself at him!" Sakura snapped angrily. How was she suppose to compete with someone who obviously had no issue getting down and dirty!

"Hey, I'm in it to win it." Ino replied sharply. There were no metals for second place after all, and as far as she was concerned this was a competition to the death!

"Besides, someone had to keep the conversation interesting." She grinned. Now, as far as she was concerned she had set the trap. All that was left was to lure in Kakashi with the bait.

"See ya billboard brow!" Ino waved over her shoulder as she began heading towards the coffee house exit. Leaving a speechless and oh so fuming pink haired medic in her wake.

With a lingering glare, one thought crossed Sakura's mind as she watched her friend march out of sight. Oh. That pig was in for it now.

* * *

The sun was bright and the sky was cloudless and honestly Sakura couldn't imagine a more perfect day for sparing. Breathing in deeply she walked up the narrowed wooded path to the training grounds letting the rich fresh air fill her lungs along with the scent of herbal treats she had prepared herself.

Staring down at the full basket of energy balls she had made herself in the last few hours while getting ready for the days training session she felt a warm sense of pride.

Lets see Ino beat this. Not only did making these medical snacks give her a leg up but so did getting here a little earlier than planned. She had secretly hoped if she was lucky Kakashi would be here as well so the two of them could spend some alone time together.

Maybe even let him in on the flower keepers little game so he could assure Sakura a victory? It was a dirty trick but so was everything Ino had thrown at her so far.

Feeling more optimistic about the ridiculous contest she strolled onto the training grass confidentially. Running a sure hand through her now bound bubble gum colored locks in its high ponytail.

She was actually looking forward to blowing off some steam. Maybe land a hit or two against the loud mouth friend of hers if she was lucky.

But just as soon as the reassuring feeling of early fortune possibly being on her side began to take hold. It was all to quickly dashed away with one hard glare ahead.

There beaming in the sunlight was the source of her rivaling turmoil. Standing slender and polished like a Barbie from her darkest nightmare.

"What you doing here?" Sakura snapped angrily storming across the flat training ground towards the annoyingly lax flower keeper.

"Oh Sakura," Ino smiled sweetly towards her obviously infuriated companion.

"I came early to spend some quality time with Kakashi. Looks like you had the same idea." Ino smirked mockingly glancing down at the basket Sakura still angrily clung too.

"That's none of your business-" Sakura began accusingly, but instantly her words died in her throat as for the first time she actually took in the full sight of the woman standing before her.

"W-What the hell are you wearing?" Sakura blinked in disbelief.

Ino stood in front of her in nothing but a pair of black skin tight shorts that ended almost as quickly as they began right at the roundness of her ass. While her torso was decked in an even impossibly tighter purple bra looking contraption with more back laced straps than she cared to count!

"My work out cloths. You like?" Ino hinted with a node of her perfectly tied buned up hair.

Sakura swallowed in shock, how was she suppose to compete with that! With her! She was practically naked!

"Work out cloths!? You look like you fell right out of lingerie catalog!" Sakura hissed agitatedly. Just when she thought she could possibly have a lead. It was all to quickly snatched away.

"Really? Thanks!" Ino smiled scenery taking the pink haired medic jab as a complement.

Frustrated more than she was willing to admit Sakura stared down at her obviously much more conservative attire. Wearing a crimson t-shirt and pair of fitted white shorts suddenly felt like she went from perfect, to drastically overdressed.

Irritably Sakura glared at the cocky blonde practically glowing back at her

Damn that troll was good.

"You two are here early?" A pleasantly surprised voice called towards the glaring duo breaking their tense stand off all to quickly.

"Oh Kakashi." Sakura mused turning to face her steadily approaching ex-teacher with a warm smile. Though not quite as warm as the bouncing doll anchored at her side.

"Well you know me! Early bird gets the worm." Ino smirked mischievously.

Sakura blinked in disbelief. How did she manage to make that sound dirty?

Once planted before the pair of kunoichi staring back at him, Kakashi's one visible eye instantly took in the sight of the silken skin blonde gleaming back at him.

"Ino, you look-" The copy ninja hesitated for the appropriate term.

"Nice." He complimented with a hidden smile.

"Aww thanks Kakashi. I've been working." Ino stated proudly with a quick spin, wanting the silver haired ninja to gauge just how 'nice' she really looked.

" _Yeah, you're mouth more than anything_." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

A little to eager to dart his eyes away from the highly underdressed turquoise eyed medic. Kakashi turned to the next thing that caught his attention. The basket of dark colored orbs still clutched in Sakura's fist.

"Sakura what are those?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh- Um energy balls. I thought you might like some." Sakura stated warmly extending out the handle so it could shift into Kakashi's hold and out of her own.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful." Kakashi smirked gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Sakura smiled warmly with a shrug of her slender shoulders.

It was actually a sincere moment passing between the two of them, and they weren't the only ones who felt it.

"Enough about food! I thought we where here to spar?" Ino interjected sharply.

"Well yes but I-" Kakashi began hesitantly, but his words were cut short when Ino stepped forward griping the copy ninja's hand tightly and a little to eagerly.

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind helping me stretch would you?" Ino asked pulling the suddenly started silver haired man off to the side.

Sakura watched dumbstruck as the basket was flung from Kakashi's hand from the sheer force Ino had dragged him to land on the ground without a sound.

Huffing under her breath Sakura just let the little spite slide knowing the bimbo did have a good point. If they were actually going to spar stretching would be important.

Taking a seat on the lush grass covered ground Sakura spanned her legs apart to begin her routine. Her head cocking to the side only slightly to gauge how her kidnapped mentor was handling himself.

Only for her jaw to practically hit the floor.

There Ino stood bent perfectly over to the point of gripping her ankles while Kakashi stood awkwardly behind her. His hands braced on her naked back as she aligned her rear directly against his crotch.

"I-Ino. You're sure this position is um? Helping you?" Kakashi stammered nervously.

"Oh I'm sure." Ino chimed adjusting herself so she pressed just a little hard against Kakashi's unmoving form.

"Cant you see how my bodies getting all tight?" She whispered from over her shoulder with a dark haze clouding the last of her words.

"Well I uh-" Kakashi began edgily.

"Why Kakashi I think you're blushing?" Ino smiled teasingly as she stood back up turning to face the frozen in place teacher now staring down at her in disbelief.

"But its hard to tell under that mask. How about you take it off?" The turquoise eyed flower user suggested, rising onto her tippytoes to attempt a grasp on Kakashi's navy face cover.

"I don't think so Ino-" Kakashi stated a little bit firmer but it did little to deter the brazen blonde leering up at him.

"I'll make you a deal. Lose the mask? And I'll lose something of mine?" Ino offered teasingly stepped a bit closer until her foot wedged itself between Kakashi's.

"You really don't have that much too lose." The silver haired ninja pointed out.

"I know that's what makes it so fun." Ino whispered darkly. Her slender fingers wrapping around Kakashi's still in place green vest tugging on it playfully.

"Ino! You look hot! How about you take a drink and cool off!" Sakura shouted while quickly wedging herself between her overzealous friend and slightly fearful sensei. Shoving a full canteen towards the surprised blonde forcibly until she finally took the accursed thing.

"Thanks Sakura." Ino growled lowly. She almost had him! What a waste! Angrily she chugged the cold brew Sakura had basically thrown at her with an agitated brow.

Sakura watched Ino down the cool water with a wicked smile. Oh things were about to get good.

"So how about we start sparing? It's been awhile since I broke a good sweat." Sakura offered turning towards a still dumbstruck Kakashi who honestly was having a hard time wrapping his head around this almost insane situation.

" _I can tell_ -" Ino mumbled against the canteen lid earning her a dirty look from Sakura's direction.

"Sounds great. Ino, would you mind grabbing me one of Sakura's energy balls? I think I might need one." Kakashi asked politely.

"Sure," Ino huffed lowly before walking a few paces away to retrieve the oh so special medicine that had been delivered to them.

"Energy ball? We haven't even started yet?" Sakura asked turning to face the copy ninja at her back.

"I know. I just needed to put a little distance between us." Kakashi admitted timidly.

Sakura smiled sympathetically in response. The poor guy, this was really putting him through the ringer, and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"I'd hate to ask. But would you mind helping me with my stretching?" Sakura asked almost apologetically.

"Depends?" Kakashi replied with a rise of a suspicious brow.

"I promise I don't bite. Or do whatever it was she was doing." Sakura vowed with a slight nod in Ino's direction.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle under his mask, that was a good enough answer for him.

"Have a seat." The copy ninja instructed kneeling down as Sakura planted herself in front of him. Her legs spanning out before him as he began to lift her ankle in hand.

Rolling and flexing the joint softly while Sakura pressed against his hold until he began to move upwards to her calf. Holding tightly her firm muscle as she began to tense at the tightness of his touch.

"Is that alright?" Kakashi asked while rotating her leg in the opposite direction.

Sakura nodded in agreement hinting for Kakashi to go a little further but it wasn't until he got to the knob of her knee did she flinch from the pressure being applied.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked lowly, a little concern filling his tone.

"Yeah, Just a little sore I guess." Sakura smiled in response. She had forgotten she had wrenched her leg a few days ago while on a mission. Nothing big but it hadn't quite recovered yet.

"Here lie down." The copy ninja instructed as he rocked back onto his knees while Sakura laid back against the cushioned grass.

Taking her leg in hand he locked a calloused hand under the bend of her leg while the other gripped her thigh. Pushing her leg forward as he loomed over her so close in fact the heat from his body was capable of being felt through her clothing.

"How's that feel?" Kakashi asked sincerely as he gripped her tense thigh muscle just a bit tighter in hand.

Unknowingly a hard blush flared across Sakura's cheeks as she stared up at her ex-mentor and the slightly intimate nature of their position.

"F-fine. It feels fine." Sakura stuttered nervously.

"Turn over. I'll get your shoulders." Kakashi instructed rocking back allowing Sakura's leg to slip from grasp as she sat up right.

Unthinking of anything else other than aiding his familiarity with the human body Sakura crossed her arms to the hem of her shirt. Lifting the material up before tossing it aside leaving her in nothing but a tight fitting pink top and white sports bra.

It was only a second, but Sakura could have sworn the moment her t-shirt was flung away something flashed across Kakashi's darken gaze, something surprised and slightly…appeased.

But she never got the chance to ask before Ino's sharp little tone was cutting between them like a knife.

"Sakura! A word?" Ino asked wrapping a hard hand around Sakura's forearm before basically yanking her to her feet and several steps away.

"Nice try. You really thinking stripping into that last season rag is gonna help you land him?" Ino questioned accusingly her harden eyes scanning the top half of Sakura's outfit with annoyance.

"I wasn't trying to-" Sakura defended.

"Yeah right!" Ino snapped.

Sakura felt her face turn crimson with sheer boiling rage! Where did she get off judging her! When she was the one who showed up for a training session looking like it was a photoshoot! Oh she was seconds away from letting the Ino pig have it when once again she was cut off all to quickly.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked curiously coming to the glaring girls side.

"Oh everything is fine! I was just telling Sakura here that-" Ino began sweetly, but a low rumble in her stomach cut her off mid sentence.

Hesitantly the turquoise eyed flower keeper placed a hand over her fluttering abdomen in unknowing. The roaring sound once again repeating itself only this time a little more angrily.

"Ino? Are you alright?" Kakashi blinked staring at the suddenly motionless medical ninja hunched over before the two of them.

"I'm fine. I-It's nothing. Just a little-" The churning in Ino's stomach lurched and instantly she felt something clench inside her that felt all to familiar.

"Why Ino? What ever is the matter?" Sakura chimed sarcastically but with an all to clear coating of sweetness on top her cold words.

Instantly Ino's disbelieving turquoise colored eyes fixed on the pink haired medic at her side.

"You didn't-" She whispered.

Sakura only smiled in response and instantly Ino knew what was currently unleashing itself inside her bowls.

"O-Oh god!" Ino shouted sprinting off towards the privacy of the forest before she provided the beaming  
emerald eyed ninja with a story she would never live down!

"Feel better!" Sakura called after her vanished friend with a loving wave.

Kakashi eyed the spectacle a little unsure of what had just transpired stepping towards Sakura's side as he let his curiosity seep out.

"What was that about?" He asked bluntly.

"Don't know. Maybe she caught something." Sakura smirked with a shrug of her shoulders. No wonder Ino always played dirty. It was just so much more fun!

"Huh. Well, all the same it would easier to train with just me and you. Like the good old days." Kakashi admitted turning towards Sakura with a new look of optimism.

One she returned full force and with mirror like clarity.

"Nothing would make me happier." She smirked.

* * *

With huffing pants Sakura threw herself on the soft welcoming grass under the setting sun. The lush blades sticking to her sweat glazed skin as she sprawled out wide and exhausted.

"That was great!" Sakura sighed contently. She hadn't gotten a decent work out like this in ages! It felt amazing to push herself again and not have to worry about the person she was currently unleashing her pent up frustration on personal safety.

Kakashi had proven time and time again he could handle himself.

Though the copy ninja laid beside the messy haired medic equally as drained form a trying days spar. Honestly he had originally been hoping just to loosen up a little after being trapped in the village for so long. But doing this, actually having a feeling of content exhaustion after pushing himself. It felt so much better.

"I know. Either your getting better or I'm getting older." Kakashi smiled behind his slightly constricting mask as he laid beside his recovering pupil.

Sakura giggled lightly propping herself up on her elbows to peer over to her slightly defeated mentor. The thick layers of his sweater long forgotten as he laid beside her in nothing but a tight navy under armor shirt that visibly defined his sculpted chest and loose fitted sweats.

She knew men who would gladly kill to have a body that defined and perfectly chiseled. Which only sparked her next response.

"Why do you keep saying that? You're not old Kakashi. You're barely older than me." Sakura said bluntly.

"So you think." Kakashi replied with a gleam of his narrowed eye.

Sakura smirked elbowing her rarely serious ex-teacher as he sunk deeper onto the grass at her side. Watching as he ran a hand through his messed spiked locks contently.

Staring up to the fading light of day Sakura smiled gratefully. Today, secretive motivation as it originally had been, had turned out to be a really great day.

Once Ino had vanished to attended to her 'delicate' situation the hard want for actual competition had melted away, and Sakura was actually able to enjoy herself. Enjoy the time she had been given with someone she held incredibly dear to her.

"I miss doing this." She sighed laying her head back so she could absorb the last beams of setting sun light while she still could.

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked turning to face his lax former student but not bothering to lift up from his incredibly comfortable spot sunken into the thick grass.

"Spending time with you. You know? Like we use to." Sakura admitted turning towards the silver haired man at her side with exuberant jade eyes alive with memories of doing this very thing so long ago.

"You mean before you got all serious?" Kakashi joked resting a hand on his hard pectoral his darken gaze never leaving the half sitting up medic to his side.

"Oh ha ha." Sakura worded sarcastically.

Taking in a deep breath she savored the fresh air, the open feeling of being temporarily released from her usually so hectic life.

"No. I'll admit it. I do get a little carried away at the hospital sometimes." Sakura sighed, she didn't realize how much so until right now. Especially if someone so lax as Kakashi could see it.

"You know work isn't all life has to offer? You're young. You should enjoy it. Go out on dates, the spa, get your nails done. Or whatever girls your age do?" Kakashi suggested. It was no secret that the pink haired medic and the currently absent Uchia's relationship had imploded. And as far as he knew Sakura hadn't attempted to date anyone sense?

"Would you stop talking to me like I'm a kid? I'm a grown woman now. Not that little twelve your old push over you helped train." Sakura defended roughly. That little girl was dead and gone as far as she was concerned. She was a completely different person now!

"You were never a push over Sakura. Even back then, I could see the same drive in your eyes I see right now." Kakashi admitted glancing up to bold jade eyed kunoichi glaring down at him.

"Oh yeah? And what drive is that?" Sakura asked disbelieving.

Kakashi smiled wide and prideful from under his mask before replying.

"To be the best at whatever you do." He assured her confidentially.

Sakura was a little taken back by his reassuring words, but at the same time. Grateful for them. She had forgotten, some faults and all how much a huge supporter Kakashi had always been in her life.

If she didn't know better, she actually thought right at this moment he was being kind of…sweet.

"So what's your drive Kakashi?" Sakura asked tiredly as she laid beside her ex-sensei with a content sigh.

Both their eyes glancing up towards the crimson and orange lined sky letting the warm glow bask down on them in a soft alluring light.

"Hum, to grow old. Well, older, and prune up. Maybe get fat. I always wanted to be fat." Kakashi whispered with believable sincerity.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at such a ridiculous thought. An actual overweight Kakashi, now that was a sight worth seeing!

"I swear if you call yourself old one more time!" Sakura threatened jokingly while sitting up to stare down at her unmoving mentor.

"You'll what? Pummel me some more?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"I never pummeled you!" Sakura denied all the while with a disbelief smile occupying her soften lips.

"You wanna see the bruises?" Kakashi asked with a rise of his brow. He was positively sure he had a few developing from carelessly stepping at the wrong point in time while sparing.

"You know what? I do!" Sakura demanded unthinking of anything else other than the harmless joking that was going on between the two of them. As she straddled Kakashi's hips, her hands fisting at the hem of his tight fitted clothing to attempt to rise it.

Only managing to get about right to his belly button before Kakashi's hands were gripping her wrist his husky voice chucking all the while as he tried to restrain her wriggling self onto of him.

But like most circumstances Sakura was stronger and the material began to rise even against his hold. But Kakashi wasn't about to be bested so easily. Taking full advantage of Sakura's unsteady balance so that in one swift inhumanly fast motion he shoved her back until she was pinned beneath him.

Her wrist held tight on either side of her head by his calloused hand.

Sakura squeaked out in surprise at first but soon it turned to giggles as she stared up to her ex-teacher in surrender.

But the moment their eyes met something…clicked.

The way he was staring at down at her, it wasn't the way a teacher would stare at a pupil. With adoration, and caring. It was something…hotter.

Like his blacken orbs were hot coals setting fire to her skin and making her cheeks blush a shade darker.

Feeling him laying on top of her, hearing his breath, smelling his masculine scent. It triggered something inside Sakura that honestly, intimidated her.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi felt his conscience tell him to release the captive beauty laid pinned beneath him. So why didn't he want to let her go? He felt his now suddenly dry lips part to speak but before a word could remotely form a familiar chirping of no ordinary bird sounded from overhead.

Kakashi instantly rocked back onto his knees freeing Sakura who's jade eyes turned to the very same bird soaring above them with a sigh of reluctance.

"Go ahead. It's getting a little late anyways." Sakura said lowly. She knew what that particular call meant. It might as well been alarm set to wake her from a dream that only now had started to take a turn for the interesting.

"Okay. Are you heading home?" Kakashi asked rising to his feet extending a hand downward to help Sakura do the same.

"Yep. I don't know about you but I'm in desperate need of a shower." Sakura smiled taking Kakashi's hand gratefully. Trying to ignore the feeling of slightly itchy grass still clinging to her back and clothing.

"Makes two of us." Kakashi admitted released Sakura from hold once she was up right.

"Well, I'll see you around." Sakura shrugged lightly flashing Kakashi a warm smile before brushing past him towards the direction she had emerged from all those hours ago.

But she only managed a step or two before Kakashi's voice was calling after her.

"Sakura?" He asked hesitantly.

Sakura paused mid step turning to face her almost nervously standing teacher.

"I know this going to sound…and you can say 'no' if you want- Not that I want you to but I mean-" Kakashi stammered not really having the ability to filter his words before they came spilling out.

"Kakashi. Just say it." Sakura stated bluntly but all the while with a smile.

It was rare to ever see Kakashi stumble over his words. Usually he was incredibly articulate, annoyingly so.

"Would you want to have dinner tonight? With me?" He asked directly. His darken orbs fixing on the suddenly breathless kunoichi standing in front of him.

Sakura's blinked in disbelief. To stunned for words to even form a decent response other than suddenly losing the ability to breath.

"You know what that's- Forget I said anything-" Kakashi began apologetically shaking his head from side to side like he was only now coming back to his senses.

But finally after what felt like an eternity Sakura's voice finally came rushing back.

"No! I mean yes! I would love-" Sakura began eagerly a little to much so she couldn't get her phrasing right. Forcing herself to take a sharp breath she collected herself before trying again.

"Dinner sounds great." She smiled nervously.

"Really?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Really." Sakura grinned.

What the hell was she doing? She was agreeing to go on a date with her ex-teacher? But then again just moments ago she wanted him to see her as the grown adult she now was. The lesson had apparently sunk in.

Kakashi ran a hand through is spiked locks nervously. He didn't know if it was a temporary laps in sanity but he had actually asked Sakura. Sakura. On a date. What made it even more unbelievable was she had agreed!

Oh he was going to burn in hell for this…

Then again. Wasn't he anyway?

* * *

Trudging down the desolate street Sakura palmed her forehead mentally kicking herself for drinking herself into this stupor. Her cheeks were flamed and her heart seemed to pound with a lasting burn from the horrid amount of alcohol still pumping through her veins.

Frustrated beyond the telling of words the pink haired medic slid into the nearest phone booth she could find bracing against the glass box for desperate support as she eyed the aged telephone hanging beside her head.

Standing here, in this crammed little space really made her realize just how much of a horrible turn this night had taken. When it had started out with such promise!

After she and Kakashi had called it quits on the training ground she had practically flown home all to eager to shed away the horrid attire of her work out cloths for something really appealing!

She had pulled out all the stops. Perfume, makeup, curling her hair, a slender fitting red cocktail dress that oh so lusciously hugged her curves, and a pair of six inch heels that were to die for. If turning herself into the virtual sex goddess she had seen in the mirror before leaving the house wouldn't make Kakashi see her as the fully grown woman she now was nothing would!

Feeling drop dead sexy in her cheery lotion scented skin she had practically skipped to the restaurant Kakashi had recommended. Ordering a bottle of sake for the two of them while she waited for the copy ninja to appear.

She had even went so far as to call Ino from the bar to flaunt her oh so sweet tasting victory. Getting nothing but her answering machine, but the message she left behind had been clear.

The world seemed to be so bright and wonderful, but that all came crashing down as the few minutes Sakura had sat at the table reserved for herself and the silver haired ninja turned into hours.

Her worst and probably any other girls nightmare about going on a date had come true. She had been stood up.

Drinking away her sorrow and silent fury away Sakura guzzled bottle after bottle until finally the bar had cut her off. She had taken that as her sign to call it night.

Which she planned on doing right after she made this phone call.

Picking up the receiver timidly Sakura punched in the numbers she knew so well and let the ringing echo begin.

"H-Hello?" Ino's surprisingly upbeat voice stammered from the other end of the line.

Sakura leaned her head back against the cool glass box with a heavy sigh. She might as well start eating her words.

"Okay. You're gonna hear this eventually so it might as well come from me." Sakura breathed reluctantly

"Sakura?" Ino giggled for some unknown reason, then her voice faded away but her muffled words could still be partially heard.

" _Stop I'm on the phone_." She whispered secretively.

"Who else would it be?" Sakura blinked. But instantly her jade eyes narrowed as she tired to focus on the muffled conversation clearly happening in the background of Ino's apparent.

"Wait a minute-" She began sharply, disbelievingly.

"What are you doing? And who with?" Sakura questioned bluntly. Really this was how Ino's night was going? Even after her little incident from earlier the blonde was still getting laid!

"N-Nothing I sw-swear! _Shh, she can hear you_!" Ino hissed from the other end.

Sakura felt her blood broil and her face flash pure rage! Was this some kind of joke? Suddenly everything made sense! This is why Kakashi never showed up! The dog!

"Ino! You blonde haired tramp! Are you with who I think you're with?" Sakura demanded angrily! Oh this was a new low! Even for her!

"Look Sakura I'm in the middle of something. _Ow! Not so hard_! C-Can I call you back later?" Ino asked with a clearly distracted tone of voice.

"No! Don't bother! Enjoy your night!" Sakura snapped furiously slamming down the phone on its cradle with such force she heard the device crack!

Storming out of the phone booth Sakura marched down the desolate street in absolute fury. But also something a little different and even more bitter feeling…hurt and hard disappointment.

* * *

"Knock, Knock." Ino gestured as she shoved her way into Sakura's office.

The pink haired medic in the exact place she usually was on such a slow day at the hospital. Seated behind her oak desk seemingly buried behind a mounted pile of manila envelopes and thick charts.

"What?" Sakura snapped harshly not even bothering to tear her eyes away from the current document she was scribbling unnecessarily hard on.

Here it was, the moment she had been dreading. Not only was she forced to swallow her wounded pride and come into work today after the fiasco that happened last night. But she had been particularly loathing this approaching moment. When Ino claimed her victory and undoubtedly began to gloat.

Oh why couldn't this day be over already?

"Good morning to you too precious." Ino stated sarcastically with her perfectly shaped brow. Her manicured hand shoving the door lightly so it sealed closed behind her.

"What crawled up your late fashion skirt and died?" The flower keeper questioned curiously.

"Do you want something." Sakura replied sharply. She would not take part in Ino's immature games! So she could either rub her nose in the fact she had been outwitted or she could leave.

"Um yeah! Details would be nice? How'd your date with Kakashi go last night?" Ino asked bluntly taking a seat on the corner of Sakura's desk uncaring.

Sakura's fiercely narrow jade eyes glared up to the staring blonde in utter disbelief and annoyance.

"Really? You just love watching me squirm don't you?" She asked angrily.

But Ino's instead of wear that mask of smugness or confidence the shop keepers was famous for. Her expression only flashed a look that for lack of a better word…would have passed for sympathetic?

"That bad?" She asked hesitantly.

Beyond all these mind games and ashamed of herself she had ever taken part in them to begin with Sakura slammed her pen down roughly onto her desk. Rocking back in her reclined chair to glare at her arrogant friend with hard frustration.

"Are you kidding me right now? Look, I've got a mountain of paper work to do. So can you just hurry up and brag about how great the sex was with my ex-teacher last night? And, get out of my face!" The pink haired kunoichi snapped.

But instantly Ino's bright turquoise eyes filled with a mixture of shock and utterly stunned.

"Whoa! Who said anything about me and Kakashi hooking up?" Ino questioned bluntly and with a sincere tone of surprise!

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I heard everything last night on the phone with you!" Sakura stated harshly. The unwanted sound of Ino's giggling girlish tone still freshly ringing in her ears.

"Oh." Ino blinked leaning back a bit from the obviously fuming medic seated in front of her.

"Yeah. Oh." Sakura repeated venomously.

There. Where they finally over this game? She just wanted to move passed it, move passed it and never remember it again!

"Geeze billboard brow. There really isn't much brain behind that massive forehead of yours is there?" Ino asked sharply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura replied furiously. She was about three seconds from coming over the desk and forcibly removing the blonde haired tramp from her office!

"I didn't sleep with Kakashi you idiot! Don't get me wrong. I gave it my best shot. You were there to witness that, but after your little poison trick. Which by the way was beyond dirty! And don't think I'll forget about it either-" Ino began sternly.

"The point Ino!" Sakura snapped.

"After my bonding time with the bathroom. I was feeling better and decided to go crash your date. But then I ran into Kiba-" Ino began thinking back to the petty nature of her scheme only for her to be accidentally headed off by the Inuzuka.

"Kiba?" Sakura blinked. Wait. What?

"Yes, Kiba. We got some drinks and got to talking and one thing led to another and-" Ino began with a lingering smile at the oh so lovely memory of inviting the canine user back to her apartment.

"Huh!? So you mean on the phone last night…that was Kiba and you?" Sakura hesitated in sheer disbelief. She will be the first to admit she did not see that turn of events happening. At all.

"Duh! Which by the way I do believe I'll be seeing much more of that man in the future." Ino stated confidently with a flick of her ruler straight blonde hair.

"But, then why did-?" Sakura thought out load having the cloud of her slightly down mood lifted. So Ino hadn't been the reason Kakashi had never shown up?

She wanted to think on the matter further but instantly a knock at the door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Come in!" Sakura called.

"Go away!" Ino shouted, she was far from done with this conversation. She still had some questions of her own.

But timidly the door opened and an all to familiar masked face poked through the doorframe.

"Why Kakashi what a lovely surprise." Ino stated as the copy ninja reluctantly entered the office a small tray containing two steaming cups in hand.

"Hello Ino." Kakashi stated politely,

"What brings you here?" Ino questioned with a lingering gleam in her bright orbs. So there was more to this story then met the eye?

"I actually needed to speak to Sakura?" Kakashi questioned peering around the still desk seated blonde to the motionless jade eyed medic at her back.

"Oh. Say no more. I can take a hint." Ino stated happily stepping off Sakura's desk.

"For once-" Sakura muffled under her voice as Ino brushed past the nervously standing man partially blocking the exit.

"Catch you later Haruno." Ino waved over her shoulder not bother to hide her eyes falling to Kakashi's backside. Flashing Sakura a quick thumbs up before closing the door behind her.

Sakura's only response to be a hard eye roll.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sakura asked turning her attention back to the standing ninja planted right in front of her desk.

"I thought I'd bring this by?" Kakashi explained extending out the small tray he had been carrying sliding it across the desk lightly.

"I asked the barista at the coffee shop for your usual? I hope that was okay?" The silver haired ninja began apologetically.

Sakura eyed the steaming beverage appreciatively taking the cup in hand before flashing Kakashi a small reassuring smile that barely met the corner of her lips.

"If this is an apology for last night? It's a good start." Sakura said while taking a sip of the welcomed beverage.

"Sakura, I know your mad. You have every right to be. I got caught up at the Hokages office longer than I expected. By the time I got to the restaurant you were gone."

Sakura slowly spun her rotating chair towards the filing cabinets at her side. Resisting the urge to set her coffee down she plucked a handful of files from the desk.

"Maybe it was for the best." She sighed as she rose up on her heel covered feet to extract a drawer wedging the paperwork inside before closing it once again.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, we're friends. It would complicated things if we went out on an actual date." Sakura stated turning to face her once mentor. Despite being angry that she thought Ino had basically stolen Kakashi right out from under her.

Having time to reflect on the matter had actually given her a little bit of clarity. Sure Kakashi and her were adults capable of doing whatever they wanted with whomever they wanted. But they were comrades, a former student and teacher. It was just…difficult to picture them as anything different.

Despite what she thought she had felt while she and him had been on the training ground.

"I see." Kakashi stated lowly, but his once slightly reluctant temperament seemed to change. His posture seeming anything but understanding and reluctant as it had been.

Stepping forward he trailed around Sakura's desk letting his fingers ghost over the smooth surface of her desk as he walked towards her.

"What?" Sakura questioned, not really understanding where this shift in atmosphere was suddenly coming from.

"Complicate things more than you and your best friend betting over who could get into my pants the fastest?" He asked bluntly. His blacken eyes flashing something dark and totally beyond the slight naivety he usually tired to play off.

Sakura choked on the small sip of coffee she unfortunately had just taken.

"Y-You knew?" She coughed roughly patting her chest in attempt to compose herself.

"I'm a lot of things Sakura. But, an idiot isn't one of them. It was pretty obvious what was going on." Kakashi stated. Only a total moron wouldn't have noticed the way two woman he had practically known all their life's suddenly took an interest in him. An obviously very physical interest.

"I'm so embarrassed." Sakura stated apologetically. This just took a turn for the down right shameful! The fact Kakashi had known all this time and still went along with it!

"Don't be. It was actually kind of flattering." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask catching Sakura slightly off guard.

"It's not every day I get two young beautiful woman competing over me." He stated jokingly but with a lingering huskiness in his smooth voice.

"Yeah right." Sakura stated sarcastically.

"And for your information, we weren't betting who could sleep with you. Just who could get the invite first." She corrected.

"Ah much better. So what was the price of my innocence?" Kakashi asked tilting his head slightly to the side in intrigue.

"A week of hospital duty, and I wouldn't have to listen to Ino's date stories anymore. But, I'm pretty sure we can call it a draw, since neither one of us actually won." Sakura smiled turning her back towards Kakashi so she could once again thumb through the cabinet.

This surprisingly came as a relief. The fact that Kakashi knew everything, and was totally okay with this entire endeavor instead of being upset or angry.

It took a huge weight off her shoulders and made her think, now they could finally move passed this childish scheme and put it behind them.

"I wouldn't say that just yet-" Kakashi's voice whispered directly into Sakura's ear as his hand slammed forward shoving the drawer Sakura had been peering into shocking hard.

Started Sakura spun to face the silver haired ninja now mere inches in front of her. His hand still extended onto the cabinet his knuckles white with clear strain as he leaned in close.

So close in fact Sakura could feel the heat of his face even through his mask almost seep into her own.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura blinked nervously. She couldn't ever remember seeing this look in her sensei's eyes before. It wasn't angry, but something else…something darker and raw. It made her skin tingle and her heart pound loudly in her chest.

"I think after all the teasing you put me through, I'm owed an apology." Kakashi breathed lowly, wolfishly.

"An apology?" Sakura swallowed.

"A big one." Kakashi stated darkly.

Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Okay, so Kakashi was mad…she could be woman enough to admit she had been wrong.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry that me and Ino-" She began hesitantly not really sure if words carried any meaning at this point.

"Not what I'm talking about Sakura." Kakashi interjected sharply.

Sakura's jade eyes widened and her system rocked with confusion. If Kakashi didn't want to hear what she had to say. Then how was she suppose to admit she had been wrong?

"T-Then what do you want?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Even though she couldn't see Kakashi's face she could see the crease in the fabric that underneath the navy cloth he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You ever hear the expression actions speak louder than words?" He asked callously.

Sakura only nodded in agreement. Knowing full well if she opened her mouth, she wasn't one hundred percent positive what would come out.

"Good." Kakashi whispered.

Slowly, he bent towards her, giving her all to brief of a chance to back out if she wanted. But, to shocked to do anything else but stare up at him in breathless anticipation. In one inhumanly fast motion Kakashi was pulling down the thick cover of his mask and pressing his lips to her own.

The coffee Sakura had been nervously griping hold of slipped from her fingertips to scold the floor as her  
breath hitched in her throat. Providing Kakashi the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. Letting his tongue stroke softly against her. Sakura hummed in approval against his lips as their tongues tangled sliding and rolling against each other lazily at first but the heat rose quickly began to rise in both their bodies.

His calloused hands tangled into her hair, anchoring her in place as the kiss shifted from gentle to hungry. Coaxing her tongue into his mouth where he sucked playfully between the nips and bite he began to place on her lips.

Sakura moaned softly against him letting her fingers trail from her side to loop around the back of his neck.

When he finally pulled away she found herself breathless and a little mystified, her cheeks burning scarlet and her lips tingling with lasting sensation.

Her eyes found him only to see him smirking down at her, pleased he had been able to disorient her with just one kiss.

Sakura gawked at her teachers handsome face with disbelief. This hadn't been the first time she had seen him unmasked, but it was a rarity to say the least. Still all that aside, she was still in aw at the fact she had just allowed him to plunder her mouth, without restraint of a hint of hesitation.

Adding to her dumbfounded state, she had enjoyed every second of it. And desperately wanted more.

"I-I should get me things?" Sakura offered. It was clear whatever reserve or hesitation she had felt earlier towards their budding romance had burned completely away with one scorching kiss.

And judging by how Kakashi still held her, he felt exactly the same way.

Which left only one logical solution. Get the hell out of this hospital and head directly to the privacy of her apartment.

Kakashi smirked as he began to trail his tongue along the column of her neck making her gasp.

He had caught her meaning all to clearly, but he was in no way a patient sort of mind. As far as he was concerned. There was absolutely no time like the present.

"We're not leaving." He whispered wolfishly against her throat biting her gently and making her shudder.

"This is happening, right here." He promised darkly.

His rough hands that had remained on her shoulder till this point were already pushing away her white overcoat, letting it slide down her arms and pool around her heel covered feet.

"Here?" Sakura squeaked trying to wriggle her way out of Kakashi's suddenly forceful hold.

It was one thing for her to completely throw morality out the window, but to do this type of thing in her office, at work, with her ex-teacher! That just seemed like it was crossing a whole new set of lines she was beyond skeptical about stepping over!

Ignoring her slight rebuff Kakashi leaned forward capturing her lips in another smoldering kiss, making sure this time he explored every corner of her mouth.

He felt as the tension all but drained from her body as she silently succumbed and kissed him back eagerly. Knowing she wouldn't resist his fingers once again wove their way into her pink locks holding her firmly in place as he continuously ravaged her.

Kissing her senseless was Kakashi's sole motivation at this point, making sure there was absolutely nothing occupying her mind but him, and only him.

Sakura's hands fisted onto the rough material of his green jonin vest as he twined his tongue with hers. Until finally he broke away, only to begin a similar assault on the skin of her neck and collarbone his hands planted in her hair tipping her head back to expose more of the smooth creamy surface to him.

Kakashi knew from the moment he had walked into this office, the encounter he had planned on sharing with Sakura would be much different from his previous rendezvous with the opposite sex. She wasn't just a pretty face he had been assigned to seduce when off on a mission, or a good looking stranger he just happened upon at the local bar.

She was Sakura, a former student he truly admired. Respected, and cared deeply for. He knew doing this was beyond taboo, he was above a decade her senior but honestly he didn't think it faced the pink haired medic currently writhing in his hold.

Even if he could tell she had slight reservations about his choice of location, he could tell. She wanted his touch just as badly as he wanted to give it too her.

After a little exploration his calloused touches began unbuttoning the material from her slender body, releasing her hair to trail down to her hips pulling away only slightly to view the prize he was unwrapping.

Sakura stood gazing at Kakashi darkly from beneath thick black lashes. Panting heavily as they both watched the layers of her light pink blouse fall away, leaving only creamy pale skin in its wake.

Kakashi's hands moved over her, her slim waist her round hips and for a moment she thought he intended to unzip the small zipper placed at the small of her back where her black skirt hung snuggly.

But instead he merely gripped tightly onto her thighs hoisting her from the office floor in one swift precise motion until she was left sitting on the corner of her own desk.

Sakura gasped lightly before his lips were on hers again. This time impossibly more feverish than before, as his hands began to explore her body hungry and wanting.

Feeling the brush of skilled fingers over her skin made her body tremble and her breath quicken. It would be a lie to say she wasn't a bit apprehensive about letting her former sensei touch her like this in her office. In her office, in her currently unlocked office, in broad daylight. But the danger of being caught surprisingly only added to the erotic nature of the situation.

Snapping her back to the present she felt Kakashi's finger loop around her back to the clasp of her bra. One skillful snap of his fingers and the garment was falling away leaving goose bumps in its wake with the cool air biting onto her soft flesh.

Kakashi broke the hot contact of their lips to peer down to Sakura's slightly heaving chest, her breath in short pants from having her mouth plundered to ruthlessly.

Her mounds while smaller than most woman he often interacted with were undoubtedly the sweetest things he could ever remember seeing. Pert creamy and capped with rosy little buds that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.

His large hand retreated from her hip to cup her breast, gently molding the flesh into the hot pad of his palm as he savored this new tempting part of her body.

"K-Kakashi," Sakura moaned feeling as the copy ninja brushed his thumb back and forth over her pink pearls feeling them harden at his touch.

He kissed her again this time a bit more restraint, knowing he was only one good hot moment away from talking her here and now if he didn't reign himself back in. Hearing her breathless voice, feeling her soft skin, smelling her delicious scent.

It was all proving a little more difficult to overcome than he originally thought.

While one had continued to roll and pinch her harden nipple the other slid down her flat stomach to the waistband of her miniskirt.

Looking up to make sure Sakura's full attention was on him, he let a lone finger ghost of the now dampened cloth covering her sex.

Sakura shuddered but the sensation was instantly numbed when he let his tongue trance over her breast, circling her nipple before drawing the tight bed into his hot mouth.

The jade eyed kunoichi watched breathlessly as her once teacher sucked on her greedily. At first gentle but growing steadily rougher as he gauged her pleasured reaction. The feeling of his swirling tongue soon her had grasping at his silver hair keeping him pressed tight to her chest.

Playfully tugging the pearl with his teeth he released her now swollen bud to mirror equal treatment to its twin. As his tongue and teeth worked over the soft mound, his hands began to inch her skirt higher until the short material was bunched right below her navel.

Kakashi's breath was coming faster as his hand dropped to her hip and slid sensually to the separating of her thighs. Tugging the band of her silken panties before sliding them down until they merely hung on loosely onto her ankle.

Sakura shuddered as she felt his finger run over her slit from top to bottom. The heat in her belly flared and she let the searing sensation coarse through her blood.

Lowering herself back first onto the desk until she collapsed she decided from this point on whatever her ex-sensei wanted to do with her. She was more than willing.

Kakashi groaned in the back of his throat experiencing the almost indescribable feeling of Sakura's molten sex under his fingertips. She was hot and slick, hairless from a recent shave and already he could feel warm delicious juices coat his fingers as he teased her.

Sakura's hips arched in response trying to impale herself on something just wasn't there, her core all but aching to be filled by him.

Momentarily Kakashi abandoned her quivering opening to the small bundle of nerves directly above it. With a flick of his thumb over the throbbing pearl, Sakura let out a loud cry of ecstasy her fingers clawing the oak of her desk above her head.

"Sakura, we don't want to stop before we get started." Kakashi warned in a hard whisper. He had made his peace with the realization he was currently seducing his own former student. But, that didn't mean he wanted the entire hospital to know what they were doing.

Sakura nodded breathlessly as she pried a hand from above her head to clamp over her own mouth muffling any needy whimpers that might follow, as he retuned his attention to the swollen bundle of nerves still craving his touch.

Pinching her clit between his fingers caused Sakura to cry into her hand so loudly she was forced to apply her other to keep such a wonton cry from escaping. But when he slipped two fingers into her, she had to physically bite down otherwise she risked alerting the entire village she was on the brink of orgasm!

She was hot and tight, and though Kakashi knew from previous conversations that Sakura was no longer a virgin he could tell it had been some time since she had a man.

But the way she bucked eagerly against his fingers proved she was in no mood to wait longer. His digits slid easily in and out of her slick passage a sure sign she was ready for him. For all of him.

He released her clit from between his thumb and index while withdrawing his fingers from her, earning him a frustrated moan from the lustful woman laid out before him.

But Sakura silenced herself when she noticed Kakashi trudging out of his restricting vest knowing the temporary emptiness would be well worth it.

Dressed now only in his long sleeved blue shirt and black pants. Sakura watched as his hands went to his fly, pulling it down and allowing his rock hard length to spring free. Pulling her down further she slid effortlessly against the desk until he aligned himself at her opening.

His calloused hands hooking underneath her knees to secure her ankles to the small of his back instead of let them dangle off the desk.

Agonizingly slowly he pushed his hips forward and a broken groan slipped past his handsome lips that only grew louder as he sunk into her pulsating paradise.

Sakura felt her feminine muscles clamp down around him as he came to settle completely inside her. Forcibly Kakashi had to concentrate to keep breathing, because the sensation of her around him drove the very air from his lungs.

She made such an unforgettable vision, the way she laid out before him. Her hair splayed around her head in a fan of pink as she bit down on those incredibly full lips to stifle a moan as he began to move inside her.

Her body seemed to grip him not wanting him to leave as he pulled out of her, only to sink back into her heavenly bliss.

Smirking the copy ninja placed a hand palm down on the desk on either side of her body as he leaned over her.

Sakura felt the depth of his strokes and she had to keep her jade eyes from rolling back into her head. He wasn't particularly rough but every thrust filled her more deeply than the last making her wither and ache beneath him.

If she had known for the briefest of moments that Kakashi was capable of making her feel pleasure like this, she would have stooped to Ino's level in a heartbeat to guarantee a victory!

Sliding a hand under her shoulder blade, he scooped her up until she was once again in a sitting position. Hardly having time to react to the feeling of his length shifting inside of her before a second hand pressed against her lower back. Forcing her back to arch so he could capture a pink nipple between his teeth.

"K-Kakashi-" Sakura cried as her head feel back in ecstasy. Her legs tightening around his waist as he continued thrusting. Looping her arms around his neck so she could hang on for dear life as he continued to ravage her mercilessly

Kakashi growled between hot lashes of his tongue. If she kept that up, the sound of his own name on her needy little breath would be his sole undoing.

Switching breast he began to suck even harder as the desire inside him grew. Finally increasing his speed and earning a loud cry from the woman wrapped around him.

The way she felt, the way she cried. He could tell she was nearing the edge just as quickly as he was. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop he moved his mouths attention to her lips.

With a bruising kiss he swallowed down her building moans. Sakura's world was spinning. She could feel the coil in her abdomen tighten past the point of no return. It was too hard to stay focused when he kissed her like this, stealing away all her breath and every coherent thought.

With the trembling of her legs around Kakashi's waist she knew she could no longer hold out and let herself give into the almost unworldly bliss!

Wave after wave of mind numbing sensation crashed down upon her like an eclectic tsunami sending pleasure jolting through every fiber, every nerve and atom of her entire being!

Kakashi felt her vaginal walls clamp around him like a vice legs trembling violently around him as he tried to hold on.

Clawing at his shirt she screamed against his mouth as her orgasm tore through her and through it all she was still lucid enough to feel the hot splash of Kakashi's essence erupting inside her.

The assault of her climax proving to much and forcibly dragging the copy ninja head long with her over the cataclysm of rapture.

Finally her body went limp as she clasped against the silver haired ninja her head resting onto his shoulder as she tired to collect her short panting breaths.

Kakashi doing the same forcing himself to stand straight even though his legs currently felt like jelly, his only brace from toppling over his death grip on the oak desk beneath his palms.

For a few moments neither of them said anything only allowed their depilated lungs to refill and their strength to gradually return.

Kakashi was the first to recover fully lifting up slightly only to meet the cradled kunoichi still in his arms eye to eye.

Smiling warm and surprisingly sweetly he watched as Sakura returned the after glow like haze he currently found himself under. Pushing his bangs back from his sweat dampened forehead Sakura kissed him softly.

"How about we make up that date we missed tonight?" Kakashi offered lazily as he rested his head against her own.

A gesture Sakura returned full force. Leaning closely so their noses touched and their eyes stared contently into one another's.

"Sure." She agreed happily.

Kissing her again Kakashi savored her sweet taste until he could experience it again. Away from the prying ears of the hospital who undoubtedly would soon realize the two of them had been locked away from some time now.

Pulling away he allowed Sakura to stand up as they each began to compose themselves. Sakura being the first to quickly maneuver herself back into her still open blouse and white coat.

It was only when straightening out her skirt did she finally come to realize a certain article of clothing was no where to be seen.

Gazing around at the floor Sakura scanned for the particularly personal garment only to have her attention broken by Kakashi clearing his throat.

"Looking for something?" The silver haired ninja asked, his handsome smirk already hidden again behind his navy mask.

His index finger currently hooked around Sakura's crimson panties that dangled from his hand.

Sakura wasn't really sure of how to react seeing as Kakashi already had one hand on the door prying it open slowly before wedging himself between the threshold.

"I'll make sure to drop these off with Ino. Wouldn't want a perfectly good bet to go to waist now would we?" Kakashi asked his broad figure already halfway into the hallway.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course not." She smiled

Waving over his shoulder Kakashi sealed the door closed behind him leaving Sakura alone with her now racing imagination.

Exhausted the pink haired medic threw herself into her cushioned chair staring up at the buzzing lights overhead. All the while her thoughts thinking back to one subject in particular.

Ino had been right all along. A little harmless flirting really didn't hurt.

* * *

 **This took me awhile guys. Usually my one shots are you know a little on the lesser side but I just love the rivalry between these two gals. I thought it was worth the time to explore, but on to the next work.**

 **Not really sure which one it will be, but just know if your interested, my poll is still open and you might just sway me to work on something different.**

 **Love and such!**


End file.
